Sunset☆realize
Sunset☆realize is the fourth character song for Kujou Hikari. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sunset yūhi wa doko e kaeru no kana? Sunset watashi no ibasho wa doko nan darou? Misu bakari shite megechau kokete bakari de hekonjau…Kurai! cry! Realize egao wa itsumo attakai yo ne Realize chīsana sore wa tsumikasane kamo Misu shitara sugu ayamarū koketa nochi mata tachiagarū kyanai! can I! Tokidoki, doki, doki suku suku to watashi no naka de sodatte iku yo Tokidoki, doki, doki shikkari to jibun wo shinjite iku chikara YES!! Sunset yūhi ga tsukuru kage ga nobite Sunset watashi no ashimoto kuraku naru...kedo Torabu ttatte nigenai kakugo kimereba nantoka naru...saba! cava! Realize kyō no jibun wo homete ageyou Realize kokoro no taiyō mamotta mon ne Yorokobareru to nakechau ganbatta bun gutto kichau...hono! buono! Iki iki, uki, uki urūru to kokoro no hana ga hiraite iku yo Iki iki, uki, uki yukkuri to mainichi no naka de minoru no ne YES!! Tokidoki, doki, doki suku suku to watashi no naka de sodatte iku yo Tokidoki, doki, doki shikkari to jibun wo shinjite iku chikara YES!! Iki iki, uki, uki urūru to kokoro no hana ga hiraite iku yo Iki iki, uki, uki yukkuri to mainichi no naka de minoru no ne YES!! |-|Kanji= Sunset　夕陽は何処へ　帰るのかな? Sunset　わたしの居場所は　どこなんだろう? ミスばかりして　メゲちゃう　コケてばかりで　凹(へこ)んじゃう…クライ!cry! Realize　笑顔はいつも　あったかいよね Realize　小さなそれは　積み重ねかも ミスしたらすぐあやまるぅ　コケた後また立ち上がるぅっきゃない! can I ! トキドキ、doki,doki　すくすくと　私の中で　育っていくよ トキドキ、doki,doki　しっかりと　自分を信じていくチカラ　YES!! Sunset　夕陽がつくる　影が伸びて Sunset　わたしの足元　暗くなる…けど トラブったって　逃げない　覚悟決めれば　なんとかなる…サバ! cava! Realize　今日の自分を　誉めてあげよう Realize　心の太陽　守ったもんね 喜ばれると　泣けちゃう　ガンバった分　グッときちゃう…ほの! buono! イキイキ、uki,uki　うるうると　心の花が開いていくよ イキイキ、uki,uki　ゆっくりと　毎日の中で実るのね　YES!! トキドキ、doki,doki　すくすくと　私の中で　育っていくよ トキドキ、doki,doki　しっかりと　自分を信じていくチカラ　YES!! イキイキ、uki,uki　うるうると　心の花が開いていくよ イキイキ、uki,uki　ゆっくりと　毎日の中で実るのね　YES!! |-| English= Sunset where does the sun sleep? Sunset what place do I belong? I make only mistakes as I don't have a courage and I can't get over it as I'm depressed...Cry! Cry! Realize that smile is always warm Realize that even that small things can start to stack If you make a mistake just apologize. If you lose courage just stand up again but I can't! How can I? My heart is beating quickly and is growing inside me My heart is beating and is giving the power to believe in myself YES!! Sunset the shadow from the sunset extends Sunset my legs became so dark I won't run away from my troubles if I prepare myself it'll somehow work out... cava!! cava!! Realize and praise yourself today! Realize we should protect the sun in our hearts! Being happy or crying, the minutes of doing best, feeling emotions... faint! buono! Energetic or cheerful or crying makes my flower in my heart bloom! Energetic or cheerful I will on day bear fruit YES!! My heart is beating quickly and is growing inside me My heart is beating and is giving the power to believe in myself YES!! Energetic or cheerful or crying makes my flower in my heart bloom! Energetic or cheerful I will on day bear fruit YES!! Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs